


What Happens In Vegas...

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Groping, Hangover, Hate to Love, Las Vegas Wedding, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Imagine Tony and Bucky in the typical what happens in Vegas scenario. They don't like each other but are both friends with Steve. A trip to Vegas and they wake up married. And of course before getting it annulled they realize they like each other :-)</span>
</p><p>“The… the thing about this guy,” Bucky slurred, covering one of his eyes in what could only be an attempt to counteract his double vision, “this guy. Him. Tony. You gotta understand Tony…”</p><p>Bucky trailed off, his thoughts slipping away from him. The him in question—Tony Stark—was giggling like a kid that’d had way too much candy, his face all scrunched up, and Bucky grabbed him, and kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas...

“The… the thing about this guy,” Bucky slurred, covering one of his eyes in what could only be an attempt to counteract his double vision, “this guy. Him. Tony. You gotta understand Tony…”

Bucky trailed off, his thoughts slipping away from him. The him in question—Tony Stark—was giggling like a kid that’d had way too much candy, his face all scrunched up, and Bucky grabbed him, and kissed him.

“Right, Tony! The thing about Tony is, at first? You hate him. I mean, not hate, but like… can’t stand him? At  _all_.”

Tony shoved him, but Bucky slung an arm around his shoulder, the two of them lurching until they had their balance again. “Thanks, jerk.”

“Shh, shh, lemme finish,” Bucky pleaded, placing several fingers over Tony’s mouth in an attempt to quiet him. “That’s like an example. The not shutting up. Tony doesn’t shut up.”

To prove this was true, the entire time Bucky was speaking, Tony was keeping up a solo conversation. “He acts like he’s all, I dunno. Mr. Funpants or something! Thought he was allergic to smiling. Me, I have a _great_ smile, so I use it, right? Steve didn’t get my cents… scents? Sense. Sense of humor either. Like, forever.”

“And he just keeps yammering, and you wanna hit him or something, to shut him up,” Bucky groaned, shaking Tony.

“Funny things are funny, though, and…”

“Tony, for the love of… C’mon! I’m tryin’—there’s a point, and you’re distractin’ me, so—right, yes,” Bucky grabbed Tony’s chin and kissed him again, deep and a little sloppy, each of them lurching in a little circle as they clung to each other. “Kissing shuts him up a bit.”

Tony’s eyes were closed, and he was holding onto Bucky’s shoulders, smiling dreamily. “Yes,” he said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Bucky’s collarbone.

“Okay, okay, I got it. Tony. At first, I didn’t get him. But, turns out? He’s great.  _Amazing_. Super smart, and sexy, and  _nice_. He’s really,  _really_  nice, he’s a good guy, the  _best_ , he’s just…”

“Broken,” Tony offered, and Bucky frowned, and wrapped him up in a hug, rocking him back and forth.

“You’re not broken, idiot. You just hide the real you, cuz people suck,” Bucky insisted, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “Same reason I’m all quiet and brooding. People hurt you. But I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Tony grinned at this. “No?”

“Nope. Because crazy as it sounds, I love you.”

“Awww,” Tony cooed, trying to kiss Bucky, but missing his mouth and mostly just kissing his jaw. “M’not gonna hurt you either. Won’t let anyone hurt you. I was just jealous, you know? Because Steve is Steve and you’re Bucky, like  _Bucky Barnes_ , and I’m just  _me_ , right?” Tony babbled, grinning up into Bucky’s face. “But I’ve been crazy about your ridiculously gorgeous face from the moment I saw it, because I also totally love you, Buck.”

The people in the chapel gave a halfhearted round of applause, and the officiator (dressed as Elvis) cleared his throat. “Alrighty then. By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!”

The video ended after another sloppy round of making out, and the two of them holding up their hands, now tricked out with matching wedding bands, for the camera.

Tony and Bucky sat shoulder to shoulder in a large, heartshaped bed, looking like they’d been hit by a truck.

“I… This is the worst hangover I’ve ever had,” Tony wheezed, his eyes little slits. “So, um. Was that real? Or am I hallucinating?”

“Real. We’re married.”

Bucky looked about two seconds away from puking his guts up. He reversed the video, watching them drunkenly lurch around, kissing and proclaiming love, until he was back at the beginning, back before they’d gotten married.

He hit play, and Tony reached over for the remote, which resulted in them fighting over it until they were both moaning, holding their heads and stomachs. “Volume,” Tony whispered. “Please, babydoll, just, lower the volume.”

Bucky growled, turning the TV off. If Tony wasn’t going to say it, then he guessed he’d have to be the one to do it. “We need to get this annulled. Don’t we?”

Tony frowned, and Bucky was surprised to see his eyes actually water up. Had to be the hangover. No way Tony wanted to stay hitched to his crazy ass. That would just be… kind of amazing, really.

“M’not getting out of bed. Room service is bringing crackers and all of the hangover cures, and that is final.”

Bucky couldn’t really argue with this plan. In fact, passing out was probably the best way to deal with everything, so he went with that.

Hours and hours and hours and hours later, they managed to drag themselves out of bed, showered, ate something, then promptly climbed back into bed and fell back asleep.

Hours after that, Bucky woke up to find Tony curled against his back, which. Huh. That was nice. He could get used to that. It’d been a long time since he’d shared a bed.

The next time he woke up, he was curled around Tony, and feeling amazingly good for someone that had almost died of a hangover. He had no excuse for doing it, but he found himself kissing the nape of Tony’s neck and holding on tighter, dreamily rolling his hips into the warmth of Tony’s body.

Tony made a little huffing noise, squirming some. “Okay, wow, you feel good,” Tony gasped, which was when Bucky woke up enough to actually process the fact that he was hard, and sort of rocking himself against Tony’s ass. “Amazing, actually. Buck…”

So he let himself drag his hand down the front of Tony, over his chest, and down over his stomach, down and down until he found what he was looking for. Tony was just as hard, and made the most amazing needy sort of keening noise when Bucky stroked him through his pants.

“Did you mean what you said?” Tony asked, a careful neutrality in his voice. “On the video?”

Bucky sighed. Sure, he and Tony hadn’t always gotten along. Actually, they fought like cats and dogs, which was why Steve had suggested they take a road trip together, work their issues out.

Despite Steve being convinced they hated each other, he and Tony spent a ridiculous amount of time together. If they’d  _actually_  hated each other, they’d just avoid each other, but they didn’t. In fact, they probably spent more time messing with each other than they did paying attention to Steve. The two of them bickered, but that had just became a thing they did; there was no real heat or animosity behind it.

In fact, it was kind of like flirting. It was maybe a  _lot_  like flirting.

Tony was annoyingly good looking, and yeah, that was part of it, too, the whole being unable to decide if he wanted to fight or fuck when it came to Tony. At the moment, it was clear as day. He definitely didn’t want to fight.

“I meant it. I fell into the habit of bitching at you, but I  _like_  you Tony. Hell, I love you. I can admit it.”

Tony squirmed some more until he could turn around, and wrap his arms around Bucky, which was just, wow. Really, really nice.

“I meant what I said, too,” and it was strange how hearing that made Bucky’s entire body feel warm, and light. “All of it. Especially the bit about loving you. So, um, about the annulment? Do we have to?”

“No. What the hell! Let’s give  _this_  a chance,” Bucky suggested, stroking Tony’s face.

“We  _should_  at least try,” Tony agreed, grinning. “Can you imagine Steve’s reaction when we come home married?”

They laughed over that for a good long while, before deciding to make the most of their honeymoon suite.

Only, when they got home, Steve didn’t have quite the reaction they’d expected.

“Of  _course_  you idiots got married. Why do you think I sent you to Vegas in the first place?” Steve said, chewing his sandwich and not bothering to look up from his newspaper. “It’s about freakin’ time. Maybe now you’ll stop giving me a headache with all your unresolved sexual tension and bickering.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Steve. :D


End file.
